


Until the Sun Comes Up

by celeste9



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Finn, Fingerfucking, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Marking, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Sex, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Top Poe Dameron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 13:16:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14955389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeste9/pseuds/celeste9
Summary: When Finn realizes that what he actually wants is Poe, Poe is determined to make him feel better than he's ever felt. Multiple times.





	Until the Sun Comes Up

**Author's Note:**

> For this kink meme prompt: Rose's kiss made Finn realize his feelings for Poe, and after love confessions are made, Finn's kissed properly and Poe has his way with him. Love hickeys/marking, breath play, spanking, anal, blow jobs, BDSM, teasing, begging, handjobs, thank the force you're alive sex--idk just angsty smut with Poe being an angsty top and Finn getting toe curling kisses and orgasms.
> 
> I'm not sure it's as angsty as the prompter was hoping and no 'I love you's are actually exchanged but Finn sure does get toe curling kisses and orgasms. :D (Finn has a really short refractory period, okay, let's just be happy for him, lol.)
> 
> Title from Fleetwood Mac.

Finn had converted one of the  _ Millennium Falcon _ ’s many storage rooms into a makeshift medbay for Rose, so that she could have as much comfort and privacy as was possible around here. He spent a significant amount of time in there, too, watching over her when she slept, chatting with her when she was awake and bored. 

Poe didn’t want to say he was jealous, but… He was jealous. He wondered what was going on there; there was clearly something between them that hadn’t been there on the  _ Raddus _ .

It seemed horribly unfair that Poe could wait only as long as it took for him to be in the same space as Finn, awake and not trying not to die, and yet still have it be too long. Apparently he had missed his chance, knocked out of the competition by a tiny, sweet, dark-haired mechanic.

And here he’d been worried about Rey.

He leaned in the doorway and watched them; he was glad that Finn was happy. Finn deserved that.

Finn noticed him, smiling at Rose and excusing himself. He moved over to Poe, brushing gently against him as he nudged him out the door, and Poe waved to Rose, trying not to look too hopelessly forlorn. It was sad how much he craved Finn’s simple, accidental touch.

“I’m glad you’re here,” Finn said as they walked through the corridor, a couple of porgs cleaning each other’s feathers just around the corner. “I wanted to tell you something.”

“Well, here I am,” Poe said, and tried not to melt at the way Finn smiled at him.

It really wasn’t fair.

Then Finn said, “I kissed Rose,” and it was like a lead ball was dropping through Poe’s insides, crashing in the pit of his stomach.

He swallowed. “That… that’s great, buddy. She’s a lovely girl.”

Finn’s expression flickered, settling into confusion and then finally understanding. “That isn’t… No, Poe, that’s not what I meant.” He stepped right into Poe’s space and they were so close in height that their gazes locked effortlessly. “I kissed Rose, and then I thought a lot about why it didn’t feel right, and then I figured it out.”

Hope was kindling deep within Poe but he was trying not to focus on it. “Yeah?”

“I realized I wanted to kiss you instead.” Finn kept looking at him, his features a battle of confidence and doubt, like he was sure that was what he wanted, but less sure if it would work out the way he hoped it would.

Meanwhile, Poe’s organs were doing flips of ecstatic joy. “Buddy,” he said, and had to swallow again. “You have no idea how much…”

“How much what?”

“How much I wished you’d say that.” 

“Yeah?” Finn said, his smile bright, so bright.

“Yeah,” Poe said, and yanked Finn’s hips towards him, catching his mouth in a kiss. Dimly he thought maybe he shouldn’t press too hard but Finn’s mouth was opening beneath his and hell, Poe wanted Finn and Finn wanted him, so Poe was gonna kiss him like he’d never been kissed before. 

He smelled a little like sweat and stress, still dressed in Poe’s shirt and a First Order officer’s uniform pants, but Poe just wanted him closer, closer. He loved the way Finn’s initial awkwardness faded away in a swell of  _ please, yes, Poe,  _ the way Finn let Poe crush him tighter, the way he spread his hands over Poe’s back and rubbed up until they were tangled into Poe’s hair. He made this tiny breathy moan into Poe’s mouth and Poe could have had him right there, honestly, just shoved him against the wall and had him, fuck whoever might come by and see.

Poe settled for just shoving him against the nearest flat surface and continuing to kiss him, squeezing his hips and his ass, crowding him up against the wall. He got to have this, Finn, and Poe kissed him like Finn was the only air he needed.

“Wow,” Finn said, breath coming in short gasps against Poe’s lips. “Uh, that was… Kissing Rose wasn’t quite like that.”

Poe laughed, nearly breathless himself, and kissed the tip of Finn’s nose. “I’ve been thinking for days about how thoroughly I wanted to kiss the hell out of you.”

“I have been thoroughly kissed the hell out of,” Finn said, his thumb rubbing over the back of Poe’s neck. “But uh, I honestly am up for doing that more. Again. All the time. Or, you know, whatever.”

His gaze flickered briefly away like he was self-conscious but Poe just said, “Kriff,” and kissed him again, slower, until Finn was rubbing against him in a way that was driving him crazy.

“Please,” Poe said, lips sliding over Finn’s cheek, whispering into his ear. “Let me take you somewhere, somewhere private, let me, kriff. Just let me, let me show you how much I want you, how happy I am you’re okay, let me make you feel so fucking good.”

“Poe,” Finn said, shuddering, arms tightening around Poe’s back. “Poe. Fuck, yes, please.”

Poe was so desperate with the knowledge that he could have this, he could have Finn, Finn wasn’t Rose’s after all, that he couldn’t spare even another moment for talking about it. He just grabbed Finn by the wrist and pulled him along, careless of what they must look like to the handful of Resistance soldiers they passed in the corridor. Honestly Poe thought they should be happy he had enough restraint to find a room.

The captain’s quarters were close-by and beautifully empty. Poe dragged Finn aside and locked the door, while Finn looked around curiously.

“Isn’t this where the general is sleeping?”

“Don’t care,” Poe said, pushing Finn onto the bunk and hoping that Leia would forgive him. It wasn’t large but it would do well enough, and Poe only hoped he would have enough time for all that he wanted.

He knelt over Finn and swallowed his breath, kissing him until Finn canted his hips upwards and dragged his nails over Poe’s belt, catching his fingers in it. He sucked at Finn’s jaw, then his neck, biting down, knowing it would leave a mark.

The idea thrilled him, leaving his mark on Finn, claiming him, so he would know, and Finn would know, and everyone who looked at him would know. Finn was sighing and arching his neck, letting Poe attend to his skin with lips and teeth until he bruised. It occurred to Poe that Finn likely didn’t realize, wouldn’t know the marks would linger, would show on his neck, that Finn only knew it felt good.

“Hey,” Poe said, kissing his throat. “I don’t want to assume, but have you…”

“I think you’re probably assuming right,” Finn said, voice edging deeper than usual. “Not much time for this kind of thing in stormtrooper training.”

A surge of possessiveness thrilled through Poe and it was ridiculous and stupid but the idea that all of this was new, that Poe could be the one to show Finn how good he could feel, was a little bit intoxicating. The idea that Poe might have missed this, might not have had it… “I’m gonna make you feel so good,” Poe promised, kissing Finn’s mouth, his throat. He pushed Finn’s shirt up over his stomach to press kisses there, as Finn twitched beneath him.

“Let me look at you,” Poe said, pushing up the shirt again farther until Finn yanked it over his head, settling back down on his back.

He was so beautiful, all that expanse of smooth skin and muscle, and as reprehensible as their methods were, the First Order’s stormtrooper training had nevertheless molded Finn into a perfect model of strength that Poe was helpless to admire. He couldn’t help spreading his hands over Finn’s flat abs, his firm chest, following the path of his fingers with his mouth, with his tongue.

Finn trembled beneath him, pulling at Poe’s hair, exhaling unevenly. When Poe left another claiming bite beside Finn’s left nipple, Finn swore underneath his breath and gripped the back of Poe’s head, as if to hold him there.

Poe obliged, though he inched over enough to lick Finn’s nipple, to catch it between his teeth; this made Finn hiss out his breath and writhe. Poe chuckled and pushed free of Finn’s grip, kissing him again, wet and deep.

“Now the rest,” he said, crawling down to tug Finn’s no longer shiny tall boots off, then his socks, pants, underwear, until all he could see was gloriously bare skin and Finn’s hard cock. 

“That’s not… not fair,” Finn protested, though he seemed to lose the will as Poe kissed over the inside of his thigh and nuzzled his groin. 

“Suits me fine,” Poe said, breathing in. He was hard in his pants, not needing Finn to touch him, only the sight of him, the pleasure of pleasuring him. Fuck he was gorgeous. 

He settled between Finn’s legs and drew the tip of Finn’s cock between his lips, looking up and watching Finn’s eyes roll back.

“Damn, Poe,” Finn said, his hands pushing at Poe’s shoulders.

Poe pulled back to grin and say, “I haven’t even started yet, pal.” He licked up the length of Finn’s cock, holding his gaze, watching Finn shudder. 

“Maybe you would if you stopped talking for--”

Finn’s words died in a moan because that was obviously a challenge and hell if Poe ever turned down a challenge. He slid his lips over Finn’s cock and swallowed him down, loving the heavy weight on his tongue. He let his throat adjust before taking him a little deeper, then pulling back towards the head. Finn’s hips were jerking up and Poe had to grab him to hold him steady, pinning him to the mattress.

He slid off, kissing the tip. “You were saying?”

“Fuck you, hell, fuck you--”

Poe swallowed him again, easing down until his nose pressed into the thick, coarse hair at the base of Finn’s cock. Finn moaned loudly enough that Poe was sure the rest of the Resistance had to hear it echoing through the  _ Falcon,  _ but the thought made his dick twitch in his pants. Let them all know Poe was in here giving Finn the blowjob of a lifetime, what the hell did he care? Finn was  _ his. _

It didn’t take much, the wet heat of Poe’s mouth, a little suction, a few flicks of his tongue. He could feel Finn jerk beneath his grip and taste him as he leaked onto the back of Poe’s tongue. Finn gasped out the beginnings of a warning,  _ Poe, I’m gonna,  _ but Poe just swallowed him down as Finn shuddered through his orgasm.

And maybe he hadn’t lasted long but Poe remembered getting sucked off for the first time and coming in about sixty seconds, so he wasn’t about to judge. In any case, Poe knew he was good at this, and Finn looked beautiful as he breathed heavily on the bed, eyes closed.

Poe admired him for a moment, the knowledge that he got to have this, have Finn, still sinking in, before stretching out on top of him and kissing him. Finn’s hand curled loosely around the back of his neck while his other fell on Poe’s spine. He said, “Can you at least take off your fucking jacket?”

Laughing, Poe settled back long enough to yank off his boots and then obliged by removing his jacket, tossing it across the room. He kissed Finn again, his ring hanging loose to catch between their chests. 

“You taste kind of weird,” Finn said, and Poe laughed again.

“I taste like you, dummy,” Poe said, moving slowly down Finn’s body again, pressing kisses, until he nudged Finn’s thighs apart and urged him to bend his knees.

“Don’t you want,” Finn started, but Poe just nuzzled Finn’s balls and interrupted.

“I’m not even close to done with you, buddy.” 

The real question was: how much could they do, and what should they do next?

Poe couldn’t resist an experimental lick, which made Finn yelp. Poe chuckled and moved back. “You think Han Solo kept sex stuff in here? Or something I could use as sex stuff, at least?”

Finn’s eyes widened a little. “You mean like… like binders or something?”

“I love that that’s where your brain went first,” Poe said, pressing a kiss to Finn’s belly before he stood up, “but that’s not what I was thinking of.”

Although that would be fun, and Poe put it on his list. For later, because he wasn’t about to go using anyone’s secondhand sex toys.

Lube, on the other hand, he didn’t mind borrowing.

He rummaged through the drawers, feeling a little bit intrusive and insensitive, considering, but not enough to divert from his need to lay Finn open and drive him wild with pleasure. “Thank you, Captain Solo,” he said quietly when his fingers closed around a small bottle. He liked to think that Han might be pleased at the idea of helping to facilitate someone’s good times, but probably he’d be grumpy about it.

“Oh,” Finn said, watching him. “I get it. So you can…”

Poe knelt on the bed again, leaning over Finn so he could kiss him. “Maybe eventually, but definitely not until you’re begging me for it.”

“Who says I’m gonna beg?” Finn said, though he was already clutching Poe to himself.

“I do,” Poe said, crawling back down Finn’s body. He ran his tongue over Finn’s balls and a little lower, relishing Finn’s low whimper. 

Even better, when Poe shifted a bit and rubbed against his inside thigh, Finn reached out to tug a fistful of Poe’s hair, keeping him where he was. “Can you… I like how that feels.” 

Poe purposely rubbed his stubbled cheek against the sensitive skin of Finn’s inner thigh, savoring the sound Finn made. Then, settling between Finn’s spread legs, he popped the cap of the bottle to drip lube onto his fingers before rubbing over and around Finn’s entrance.

“Kriff,” Finn swore, jerking a little, pushing up onto his elbows to see better. 

“Relax.” Poe slid the tip of one finger in and Finn fell back onto the bunk, exhaling.

Oh, this was gonna be good. Poe was already fighting the urge to rub himself off, just looking at Finn spread out for him, the faintly confused, incredibly aroused expression on his face. He pushed in deeper, feeling Finn clench around him. 

“Poe,” Finn said, his chest glistening with sweat. He reached out and brushed his palm down Poe’s arm.

“If I do something you don’t like,” Poe said, twisting in, “tell me? I just want to make you feel so good.”

Finn exhaled shakily, squeezing Poe’s elbow. “Yeah. Okay, yeah. Fucking hell.”

Poe bit his lip and worked his finger out, then in, his gaze flickering between watching it and watching Finn’s amazing, expressive face. He quirked his finger until he found the little nub that made Finn squirm beneath him, mouth falling slack. 

“Fuck, Poe, stars,” he said, nearly a moan, grabbing at Poe, wherever he could reach, alternately pushing at him and pulling him closer. 

Chuckling under his breath, Poe was pleased to realize that Finn’s cock was showing signs of interest again already, twitching against his stomach. He withdrew his finger, making Finn groan. But Poe just pulled roughly at him, rolling him over, while Finn grumbled and swore. Poe smacked his truly stupendous ass and bent down to kiss the abused flesh, before letting himself give in briefly to the impulse to drag his clothed erection over Finn’s round bottom.

“Poe,” Finn said again, pushing back, but Poe nudged him a bit higher onto his knees, pushing his legs apart.

“You aren’t begging yet.” 

“Stormtroopers don’t--” Finn’s words died in a garbled moan as Poe slid two fingers inside him, scissoring them. 

“What was that, buddy? Didn’t quite catch it.” 

“I fucking hate you,” Finn mumbled into his forearm.

“Yeah,” Poe said, kissing the small of his back, the dip just before his ass. One day he was gonna take his time and kiss every inch of Finn, slide his tongue over every firm muscle until Finn was writhing beneath him.

Of course, Finn was pretty close to writhing beneath him right now, his breathing shaky, his body quivering as Poe crooked his fingers and twisted them, slid them back out, then in, pushed in another. Finn was rocking down into the mattress, sighing Poe’s name, and Poe really, really wanted to try a fourth finger but thought maybe he should leave that for another day that wasn’t Finn’s very first time.

He let his fourth finger just brush Finn’s rim, though, as he stretched him open, and listened to him whimper. “Bet I can make you come like this,” Poe whispered, leaning down. “You’re already halfway there, yeah?”

“I just… I just…” Finn shuddered and Poe dragged his other hand over Finn’s spine. 

He pressed his teeth into the back of Finn’s shoulder, biting down, one more mark to lay claim as Finn rocked back on Poe’s fingers and moaned his name. Not Rose, not Rey, just Poe. 

“Please, please,” Finn was saying, and Poe soothed his tongue over the hurt, pushing his fingers in deeper.

“Told you you’d beg for me,” Poe said, his lips on Finn’s skin, the bump at the back of his neck, and Finn just rocked against the bed as he came, shaking, clenching around Poe’s fingers.

“Fuck, fucking hell, kriff,” Finn said, pressed beneath Poe, hissing when Poe slid his hand back. “How could I…”

“It’s nice to be young and really fucking turned on,” Poe said, kissing his neck. “And also to have a partner who knows what he’s doing.”

“I’d call you out on the smugness,” Finn said, a little bit muffled, “but I can’t make myself care enough.”

Poe let the smugness coil a bit more inside his chest before he finally undressed, throwing his clothes aside. He let his hard cock drag between Finn’s cheeks as Finn made muffled breathy sounds buried into his forearm. 

“I think I’m dying,” he moaned, “but please, seriously, please, just… can you…”

“You can’t be dying, I’m not done with you yet.” Poe dragged his teeth over Finn’s earlobe and rubbed against him. “I like the begging, though. Can I what?”

“Please. Please, Poe. I’m… I’m… Want to feel you,  _ please. _ ”

“Can you be more specific?”

“You fucking dick,” Finn exclaimed, followed by a few more choice curse words. “I’m lying in a pool of my own come and I’m… blast, I think my fingers are tingling still, but all I can think about is your fucking cock.”

Poe bit the back of Finn’s neck so he hissed, then settled up off Finn. He shoved him roughly up onto his knees, saying, “My cock, huh? What about it?” He drew his hand back to lay a loud slap on Finn’s ass. “Also, see? Not lying in your own come anymore. I’m a gentleman.”

“You’re a bastard, is what you are,” Finn said, though he was pressing back like he was hoping to make contact with Poe again.

Maybe he liked the spanking. They could experiment with that later.

And Poe was actually a gentleman, sort of, so he obliged, tugging Finn’s hips a little back and down until he was half-sitting in Poe’s lap. Finn wriggled, the friction sending shivers up Poe’s spine.

“Tell me again how you’re thinking about my dick, except with more specifics.”

Finn rolled his hips and now it was Poe who was moaning, the sound escaping past his lips. He reached around and curled his hand around Finn’s mostly soft cock, making him gasp.

“Sensitive?” Poe murmured, wrapping his other hand around Finn’s chest to urge him more upright, his back pressed to Poe’s chest. “What if I did this?” he said, his breath near Finn’s cheek, and found Finn’s hole with his fingers, softly circling the rim.

“Hate you,” Finn said, his hands scrabbling against Poe’s thighs. “Want you in me, even though I’m pretty sure it might kill me.”

“See?” Poe said, pressing a kiss to Finn’s cheek. “That was easy, saying it.” He pushed Finn down again, less gently than he could have. “And it won’t kill you.”

“It might,” Finn insisted, bracing himself on his elbows, and Poe sat back a second to appreciate the sight of him waiting, his ass bare and ready. 

Poe grabbed for the bottle of lube again, pushed to the edge of the bed, to slick over his cock. He was so kriffing hard, eyes falling shut a moment as he touched himself. 

“Poe,” Finn said, tone full of impatience, and Poe had to smile. For all Finn’s claims of being so overly sensitive that he’d expire, he was still awfully eager to get fucked.

Lucky Poe was so eager to fuck him until he forgot his own name.

Finn. The name Poe had suggested. Was it bad that Poe found that so hot? That Finn had wanted to keep the name Poe offered?

He nudged his dick against Finn’s entrance, hearing Finn’s breath of anticipation, then rubbed up the cleft of his ass. Finn sighed, and Poe pushed in, just the tip, before sliding out, loving the way Finn whined. He pushed in farther, his hands on Finn’s hips, feeling Finn push back against him, withdrew, then slammed in a bit faster, a bit harder.

Finn swore, body juddering, and Poe stroked up his waist. “Okay?” he said, and Finn only met Poe’s thrust, hips rocking back to take him in. 

“Okay,” Poe repeated, pleased, and relished the tight heat of him around his cock. He slid his hands up over Finn’s skin, glistening with sweat, wrapping one loosely around his throat, feeling the beat of his pulse, the bob when he swallowed. He nudged Finn down until he was flat on the bed, working his thighs apart, and pressed his weight onto him. The change in angle made Finn groan as Poe thrust a little deeper, holding him down.

“Poe, fuck, Poe,” Finn gasped, and Poe suddenly desperately needed to see his face. Finn, stars, Finn, this was real, even after Poe had been sure it never could be. Poe was going to fuck him straight into this stupid shitty bunk and then hopefully get to do it again and again and again. All over the  _ Falcon,  _ and maybe in a real bed if they ever got one.

“Turn over,” Poe said into Finn’s ear, drawing out, and flipped him. 

Finn stared up at him, eyes half-lidded, like he was confused, brain fuzzy and muddled. He splayed his legs, gaze flicking down to Poe’s erection. 

“You’re really fucking hot,” Poe couldn’t help but say, lying between Finn’s spread thighs and kissing him deep. He caught Finn’s lip between his teeth, teasing it, Finn’s hands smoothing up and down Poe’s back, like he’d just realized Poe was actually finally naked and he could touch him. 

When Poe eased back inside him he could feel Finn’s intake of breath against his lips, and he could feel Finn’s short nails skim down over his spine. He rolled his hips, his ring hanging down from around his neck, Finn’s dick caught between them.

“Can make you come again,” Poe whispered against Finn’s mouth, and Finn shuddered.

“Can’t,” he said, voice shaky. “Oh, kriff, I can’t, I’m…”

“I can, and you can,” Poe said, their lips meeting, half a kiss, a slide of lips. He pumped his hand a few times around Finn’s cock before moving back, Finn biting his lip when Poe withdrew. He pushed Finn’s legs up and braced himself, lining back up again and ramming in. Finn grunted and swore, hands on his ankles, before he grasped at Poe’s sides.

Poe knew Finn’s face, now, and the sounds he made, and could see just when he’d hit the right angle. He drove in again and again, pulling out nearly all the way and slamming back until his balls rubbed up against Finn’s ass. He just kept thinking,  _ I did this, I’m making him feel like this, I can have him, he wants me, only me, only I get to see him like this,  _ and he thought he shouldn’t have been surprised when he felt his rhythm getting a bit wild, a bit harder to maintain.

“Finn,” he said, “Finn,” hitting his prostate, knowing the stimulation must be overwhelming, knowing he could get just a little more. “You’re so good, so hot, come on,” he said, and Finn was whimpering, his fingers digging into Poe’s waist. 

He sobbed when he came again, weakly pulsing, like he was so very nearly utterly spent. His neck arched, the back of his head digging down into the mattress, and he was the most beautiful thing Poe had ever seen.

“That’s it,” Poe murmured, and let go. He thought he saw stars, that bright flash when you hit hyperspeed, and he hadn’t felt like this in days, weeks, months, his whole life, maybe.

When he refocused, he was collapsed on Finn’s chest, Finn lightly stroking his hair. He didn’t even remember pulling out but he must have, and now they were a sticky mess that Poe couldn’t bothered to care about.

He should. It would be gross soon. By now Leia absolutely had to be wondering what the hell was going on in her quarters, and Poe couldn’t rightly leave her bunk like this.

Finn’s hands felt so nice in his hair.

“You said I wouldn’t die,” Finn said, distinctly accusing. “Pretty sure I died. Kriffing hell. No more orgasms ever. My toes are still curling.”

“Buddy,” Poe said, kissing his chest, “I hope you know that you have like an infinite number of orgasms left in your future if I have anything to say about it.”

“Maybe,” Finn said, his heartbeat quickening beneath Poe’s cheek, “you can have a lot to say about it.”

The stickiness was disgusting as Poe sat up, but better they got that out of the way anyway. He disappeared quickly over the side of the bed to scramble for his shirt, using it to halfway clean Finn up, just enough so he could in good conscience steal the long, thorough kiss he wanted.

The chain from his ring was around his neck and he thought,  _ mama, you would really love him. _

“That,” he said against Finn’s lips, “sounds like exactly what I want.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was the 500th fic I posted to AO3 and somehow that seems fitting. :D


End file.
